Oedipus Complexed
by DarkLordK
Summary: Red comes home for a break from Pokémon training, and his mother shows him just how much she loves and misses him. RedXMother, contains EXPLICIT lemons, incest, and all that good stuff. Don't like it, Don't read.


Hey, all. It's me! I got bored and was watching stuff on YouTube... And I saw a video that mentioned how there's only one bed in your house in the Pokémon games. I realized that it was true, and got inspiration for this one-shot. :P

Contains all sorts of incesty things, because I can. Enjoy!

Oh, that disclaimer. Obviously I DON'T own Pokémon. At all. Ever. I WISH I did, but alas... I don't.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

I opened the door to my room. It was nice to see after sleeping in Pokémon Centers... They all looked the same. Ugh. Oh well. I was tired, and damn if I wasn't going to enjoy my bed once in a while.

Well, actually, I can't say MY bed. I have to say OUR bed. As in mine and my mother's. Why she couldn't get another one, I didn't understand. Were we poor? I had beaten 5 Gym Leaders, and SO many trainers. We had the money. There had to be something else...

Come to think of it, maybe she's just lonely. I DO wake up to her holding me against her chest a lot. Does she sleep with me for comfort? Eh, I couldn't worry about it now... I yawned and slipped out of my travelling clothes to find something more comfy. Cotton T-shirt and sleeper pants. Hell yes. I changed into them and lied down, burying my cheek against the pillow. Arceus, this thing was comfy.

I heard the door open and my mom walked in wearing her silky nightgown, as usual. I liked when she wore it. It felt REALLY nice against my skin. I looked up at her, smiling. She was stretching, her ample chest thrust forward. For some reason, I stared at her breasts, feeling myself becoming aroused at the sight. I wasn't sure what her cup size was, but they were decent sized. They looked like pillows. Big, soft, comfy... What the hell was wrong with me?

She lied next to me and smiled. "Hey, Red. How's your journey going?"

I shrugged and smiled. "Good, I guess. Nothing exciting happens, really. I've beaten 5 Gym Leaders, so many trainers, and Team Rocket more times than I can count on two hands..."

She giggled. I loved her giggle. It was so cute and adorable... Oh, there I go again. Having weird thoughts about my mother. I felt her hand gently snake its way around me, followed by an arm. She was holding me again. She was so warm and comforting... I felt a pair of lips on my cheek, and I turned to face my mother. She smiled at me, that sweet alluring... Damn it!

I sighed. "Mom... Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure, hon, what's up?"

"W-Well... Um... Why do we... Share a bed?"

A blush slowly creeped onto her cheeks and she smiled. "T-That's because, well... I-I... Er..."

I waited for her to finish speaking, but she instead decided to respond by pressing her lips into mine. Not in the sweet 'mommy-kiss' way either. Hard. Passionate. Loving. Wow.

I let out an involuntary moan and stared, wide-eyed, at my mother. Her eyes were closed, she had a blush on her face. My mom was... Making out with me? How did THAT happen?

What's even worse? I ENJOYED it. I could feel myself getting harder and harder... She slowly broke the kiss and smiled at me. "Ooh, someone's having dirty thoughts... Like mother, like son, eh...? I'm getting there too... Feel..." Before I could even react beyond staring and blushing like crazy, she took my hand and slowly guided down to her stomach, then a little lower... I could indeed feel she was wet. Her juices were even dripping out onto her leg. For some reason, that thought nearly sent me over the edge.

She smirked and pinned me down. I could feel her warm, wet core grinding against my hard-on through my pants. I let out another involuntary moan and stared up at her, blushing. She silenced me by kissing me again, her hands wandering down to my pants to work them away from what I could only assume was her goal for quite a while. I stopped her. "M-mom, what are you-"

"Shhh... I guess I owe you an explanation of how... THIS happened." I nodded and waited. "W-Well... It started about a year ago, when we first moved here with Blue's family. I only had enough money for the one bed. It was innocent enough, until... I started having urges. I'd wait until you went outside and take care of them, not even realizing that my urges were because I missed your father so much since he left us... And you're the spitting image of him. So I started having thoughts about you... I'd put them off, take care of them whenever I could, but recently, I couldn't take it anymore... I need you now... I need to be made love to... Please... You have to understand, I just... I miss him... I miss you... I miss the feeling of being loved like that-" I cut her off with a kiss to her soft, warm lips. It was her turn to moan in surprise, but I felt her relaxing into the kiss after a few seconds. I broke it and smiled at her.

"You know... Lately, I've been having thoughts about you too... I even... M-Mas..." She giggled and smiled.

"You really are taking after me, huh...? I do it too. It's alright... As long as you're here, you won't have to worry about Suzie Palmer..." I blinked and she giggled again, pointing to my hand. Ohh. OHHH. She continued working on my sleeper pants until they were down, followed by my boxers. She gasped slightly at the sight as it sprung to life, ready for action. She licked her lips slowly, smirking at me. "Someone's eager..." I watched as she lowered herself down, moaning as I felt the tip press through her lips. She began sucking me off, slowly at first, gradually speeding up until I felt it. The all-too familiar sensation of imminent release. She must've known too, because she took it out of her mouth with a small 'pop' sound.

I blushed, panting slightly. She brought herself up until her panties were directly in front of my face. I could feel my face getting hotter as she spoke up. It was almost a whisper, to anyone else it would have sounded like a lustful request. But to me, it was raw, demanding. "Eat me out. Make me scream." I gladly obliged, yanking away the obstruction between me and my mother's soaked flower. I instantly dove in, burying my tongue inside her and making her moan softly. "O-Ohh, Red... Honey, that feels so good...!" Her moans drove me, spurred me onwards in my new quest. I slowly licked along the top of her insides until I felt a little bump. The G-spot. Oh yeah. I was in control now.

I ever-so gently brushed the very tip of my tongue along it and heard her squeal pleasurefully. Awesome. I kept this up until she begged me to stop. I looked at her, confused, as she pinned me down once more. "I-I wanna cum together, honey..." Instantly I felt blood rushing to my face and... elsewhere. She smiled and removed her panties, positioning herself so my tip rubbed and prodded at her opening. Holding back moans, she smiled at me. "Y-You ready, sweetie?" I nodded, nervous as hell. It seemed like she was too. Then again, she was about to do her son. So... Yeah.

She kissed me once more, deep, rough, as she lowered herself onto me. We both moaned into each others lips, being a perfect fit. She began movig her hips slowly, building up speed. It continued this way, her occasional bouncing on it bringing me very close. But I couldn't cum before her, that just wouldn't be fair.

My hand wandered a bit, down to her clit. She blushed but said nothing as I gently massaged it, bringing her closer to her limit. I could feel by the way she was clenching around me rapidly that she was just about there. I kissed her as deep and lovingly as I could, thrusting up into her. Hard.

She moaned loudly, gripping the sheets as she came, hit her first orgasm, second... I lost count. All that squeezing had an effect on me, though. I could feel myself ready to explode, but I held it back. That is, until...

"Nnngh... R-Red, fill me up! Cum, baby!" And that was all it took for me to let go, relelasing every drop of cum I had stored up deep into my own mother. It was throbbing and twitching, more shooting out with every movement. I finally finished, her right behind me as we collapsed, panting and sweating like we had just run a marathon. I remember falling asleep that way, too. No blankets, clothes half torn off, both my fluids and hers dripping out of her...

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

So. This was INCREDIBLY fun to write. Does it make me a sick bastard? Maybe a little. Do I care? Not at all.

So, what did you think of it? Review. This was hard work. Don't let it go to waste.

Oh, and chapter 3 of South Park: The Later Years will be out soon. How soon? Eh, I dunno. Whenever I get time to write, I suppose. :P

Peace out, yo!

~DarkLordK~


End file.
